Rupture
Rupture is a multiplayer map in the Call of Duty: Black Ops III DLC pack Salvation. It is a remake of the fan-favorite map Outskirts from ''Call of Duty: World at War''. It takes place in a futuristic high-tech facility and contains several controllable security mechs in the map.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zyyBZjdNsFQ These mechs do not appear in safeguard. It is one of the largest maps in the game and to be featured in the DLC. Overview The map is large in size to support security mech utilization. Most of the activity occurs outdoors due to the appearance of controllable said mechs. It's a combination of long to medium range engagements. The outside environment is mostly sandy but with a slope like terrain that forms an upward and downward path route. Medium height metallic fences separate sections similar to the ones in Outskirts. Most of the buildings that have accessibility are on the middle of the map mainly composed of 1 or 2 floors aside from the tall tower(replacing the clock tower from the original) and has no water segment. Spawn Point * Black Ops - Square section on the top left corner. There are few opened warehouses that players can use to their advantage but for the most part, not a lot of heavy firefights occurs aside from some small activity. There is a small ledge that watches over some areas. This section becomes hazardous in Domination. In one of the repair warehouses, a single security mech is inside. * CDP - Round section on the bottom right corner. Similar to the Black Ops spawn point, a security mech is available to control. This gives anyone spawning on this point an advantage to divide and take each sector from different areas especially the right lane for being of the most dangerous lanes. The far right side has less firefights making it a place to either regain health or call in scorestreaks. Middle Section The middle section is divided into two parts: the Medical facility and the Monorail facility. This is probably the second most dangerous area and has a good variety in terms of engagements, alternative pathways and other game play mechanics. There is a large slope in the upper portion that disables anyone travelling through mech to enter said section. One building has a bridge connecting the center lane to the right lane. Medical Facilities These structures have either one or two opened levels with windows over looking the middle section. Monorail Facilities These buildings have either two levels or no accessibility at all. One of the buildings has said bridge. The most useful structure on this portion is the Monorail Tower. Similar to the clock tower from the original, it has great fields of vision when one decides to patrol from this point. This also makes capturing the B Flag from Domination difficult due to the fact it's near the tower and has a good line of sight toward it. The '''Left Section '''is mainly a wide area. Great for mech combat. The '''Right Section '''is compose of other facilities. It's also very heavily traffic. Minor building such a small storage facility have no use other than being player assistance. Wall Runs There aren't any noticeable wall running spots but a couple of surfaces that are good to run on. Some buildings have flat structures that can be utilized as a wall running spot. Objective Location Domination * '''Position A - '''Near the CDP spawn point nearing the central portion of the map. ** Be careful when capturing this position. Many players enter the middle section making it hazardous to dominate. * '''Position B - '''The very center point of the middle portion inside a square structure with a tree. ** Before capturing, players must look at the tower make to make sure no one is guarding there. Anyone inside the tower leaves defenders vulnerable to open fire from above. * '''Position C - '''In front the warehouse near the Black Ops spawn point. ** This spot is located above the right section. Using the mech as coverage will help aid players when capturing. Search and Destroy * '''Bombsite A - '''In front of the repair warehouse on the left section * '''Bombsite B - '''Simialr to the location to Position B. Hardpoint * '''Hardpoint 1 - '''Inside small building, first level. Near the bridge. * '''Hardpoint 2 - '''Inside one of the medical facilities. * '''Hardpoint 3 - '''Similar to Position B. * '''Hardpoint 4 - '''Right Section in Orange Facilities. * '''Hardpoint 5 - '''Inside Monorail tower, first level. Map Dynamics * As stated above, there are six controllable mechs placed in the entire map. These mechs replace the battle tanks from ''World at War ''and retain the same locations. This helps players to maneuver throughout the whole environment. There are, however, some disadvantages when riding these mechs: ** They're not as smooth to ride unlike the tanks. ** They cannot pass through road blocks. ** They cannot capture objectives. Players must exit the vehicle to do so. Gallery Rupture Ingame BO3.png Rupture Core BO3.png Rupture Screenshot 1 BO3.png Rupture Screenshot 2 BO3.png Trivia * Despite being described and called Manticore, the security mechs are actually P.A.W.W.S. * At some time in the match, the core in the background will send off a green flash and beam into a rift into the sky. It has no game changing significance. Reference Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Multiplayer Maps